


"You are Loved"

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Kahlee Sanders and Jack have feelings for each other.Another meeting to discuss student progress brings these feelings to light.





	"You are Loved"

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing Tumblr and saw a photoset about the Grissom Academy mission.  
> The idea invaded my mind and this rarepair hit me at full strength and then this happened.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“No, you fucking don't!” Jack shouted as she slammed the button and closing the door “You don't have shit to finish, so don't even think you can pull that shitty excuse on me”

Sanders let out a deep breath while she avoided Jack’s gaze “I'm sorry. I shouldn't…”

“You shouldn't what ? You really called me just to chat about how the kids are doing ?” Nought moved and stepped up in front of Kahlee, close enough to feel her hot breath on her face “What the fuck do you want ?”

“I…” the blonde woman tried to walk back, but a quick move by Jack’s arms kept her locked in place. She hadn't realized how much strength there was under the woman's lean appearance, the tightened grip feeling like fire when it touched. A tattooed hand grab her chin and forced her to look up, Kahlee’s crystal blue eyes meeting Jack’s black ones. The sensation of the hand of her skin made it unable to hide her blush. 

“What do you want ?” the tattooed woman spoke in the softest and calmest tone she had ever heard from her, in stark contrast to her bellowing a few moments before.

She knew she could stop it, she knew Jack would back off if she told her to.

But she didn't want her to stop.

All those hidden glances they threw at each other, all the accidental touches in the halls, how they looked at any excuse from checking reports to discussing the students to spent time together. 

And it all came to this. 

Sanders leaned forward and captured the woman's mouth, their lips tightly locked together as she felt the wave of emotions flow through her. The moment when Jack brushed her tongue against hers made her knees felt weak.

She needn't have worried about falling, cause the strong grip Jack had on her hip moved to her ass as she lifted the blonde woman from the ground, kneading the soft flesh through her alliance blues as Sanders panted against her mouth and tightly held the strand of Jack's hair, drawing out growling moans from the woman. 

Nought put Sanders down on the desk , knocking down almost all the objects on it. In a swift move, she unbuckled Sanders belt and dropped to her knees, bringing it down with her. Kahlee began opening the buttons of her dress blues, trying to keep steady her trembling hands as she watched the lustful and wanton look on Jack’s eyes.

“You're so fucking wet” the woman said as she placed a single finger on the Sanders soaked underwear, grinning devilishly as she watched the woman shake and gasp as she moved it across the fabric. 

“Jack…” she said between heavy breaths. 

“Tell me what you want” Jack pressed her finger as her hand began to glow with biotics, the energy waves jumping and falling on Sanders.

“I…”

“Say it!”

“Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me, fuck me, fuc…”

The words died on her mouth as she felt and hear her underwear being ripped from her, the cold air of the room making her shiver as it brushed against her soaked folds. But when Jack’s hands and mouth fell between her legs, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and nothing in the world mattered anymore. 

Jack took broad sweeps with her tongue, moving it inside her folds as if trying to get every drop from them. She had 2 fingers inside Sanders, moving them and curling them upwards as her thumb rubbed circles over her engorged clit, the biotics sending small pulsing waves though the flesh. The way Sanders was tightening her legs around her head told her she was doing a good job.

Kahlee unconsciously began to move her hips forward, grinding herself against Jack’s face. While she held Jack’s head with one hand, tightly holding onto her and guiding her as she moved, the other was on top of her breast, covering Jack’s hand as it kneaded it. When the tattooed hand pinched her nipple, she let out a deep moan as she pushed Jack’s head tighter against her cunt.

“Fuck, Jack…”

“That's what I'm doing” Jack spoke barely separated from the folds, which served only to sent hot air against them and making Sanders tremble even more “Getting tight, aren't we ? You're gonna break my goddamn fingers off”

The blonde woman moaned in reply, tears of joy forming on the brink of her eyes. 

Without stopping her movements , Jack pushed Sanders slightly forward on the desk.

“I want you to come on me” Jack panted as played with Sander’s clit “Come on me. Come all over me”

Kahlee lowered her sight and met Jack’s gaze.

It was enough. 

Jack kept her tongue and fingers inside as the orgasm washed over Sanders, feeling the ripples wash over the woman on top of her. As Jack felt the waves of pleasure rocking over them, she lost herself in Sanders eyes, watching them with a soft smile set on her face.

Kahlee lowered her hand and cupped Jack’s cheek, softly rubbing the skin with her thumb.

Nough turned, and holding the hand, placed a long, soft kiss on the inside palm. The action felt so intimate that the tears Sanders had been holding rolled from her cheeks.

Jack shook her head as she looked down “Sorry”

“What for ?”

The woman stood up, a suddenly ashamed look on her face wich made Kahlee’s stomach sink.

“For the kiss. Sorry”

As the woman turned to leave, Sanders stood up and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. 

“The kiss ? Jack, we just spent an hour having sex and you're apologizing for kissing my hand ? What's happening ?” the blonde woman asked in a concerned tone.

“Sex is just sex. Kissing like that is…”

“Is what ?”

“Is more. And I think we won't go there. We had sex, it's done” Jack grabbed Sanders pants and placed them on the desk, her sight focused on the floor. “You were horny and needed to get it out of your system. I understand”

“I wasn't looking for a quick fuck, and I'm almost sure that you weren't either”

Sanders cupped the woman's face again “Jack, look at me”

There was a mixture of sadness and anger on the woman's face, her hands tightly gripping her pants as she let out quick breaths. 

“Everyone just wants a fuck. Why should you be any different ? So let me go and…”

“You started this asking me what I want” Sanders grabbed Jack’s hands and placed it between her chest, making sure she could feel the still accelerated pace of her heart “This is what I want. I want you. I want us. What do you want ?”

Jack kept her eyes focused on Kahlee’s, maintaining the facade as long as she could even as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

And then she gave up.

She fell forward, burying her face in the woman's neck as she began sobbing uncontrollably, the hot tears falling on Sanders, who began to softly rub the tonified tattooed back.

“I… I want you”

They both came face to face, and after a brief moment, they crashed together into something that was a half kiss, half embrace in a desperate mix of feelings that came to light. 

Sanders began kissing down Jack’s neck as she moved her towards the bed, drawing out moans and being rewarded by a tight ass grab as she unbuckled the straps from her jackets and pants.

“You are safe. You don't have to hide anymore” Kahlee whispered before locking their mouths again, tasting herself on Jack’s lips.

As she moved her hips forward, Jack grabbed her by the neck and spoke “I want you inside me, K. Fast and hard”

A wicked grin appeared on the woman's face, who gave her a soft kiss before pulling away.

Jack moaned in discomfort at the loss of contact, but she enjoyed the sight of Kahlee walking towards her closet and bending over, granting her a full view of the woman's cunt and ass. She moved her hand between her legs as she watched the show. Her eyes moved to the series of old scars that were spread through the woman's body, like rifts in an otherwise perfect plain. She wondered what the story behind them was, and made herself remember to ask them about someday.

When Sanders pulled out a medium box and opened it, Jack eyes went wide as she saw the strapon she pulled out and placed on. 

“I didn't think you'd have… Do you use that often ?” 

“Not as much as I'd like” Kahlee said before turning on the device and putting lube on it, shivering as the sensations traveled from the tip of device to the stimulation panel that connected with her clit “Am I going too far ? I can…”

“Its perfect” Jack replied as she brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them slowly before getting on all fours and raising her hips “Take me”

Kahlee smiled and moved forward. She dropped to her knees and buried her face on Jack’s cunt, taking broad sweeps with her tongue over the slick folds while she parted them with her hands.

“You taste so fucking good”

“Oh, fuck!” Jack panted as she tightened her grip on the Alliance bed sheets “You know how to work that tongue. Not so innocent, goody two shoes after all”

Sanders released Jack’s clit with an audible pop, grinning as she drew out a long moan from the woman as she propped herself up behind her “Is that gonna be a problem ?”

Jack turned her head around and grabbed Kahlees’s head, pulling her in for a long kiss, licking the woman's lips and tasting herself on them “Not at all. I like my women rough”

“Oh yeah?” the blonde woman began rubbing the head of the device on the woman's folds, smiling as she watched how she tried to push herself against it “How rough ?”

“I want someone who can ram me into the bed, someone who can fuck me so hard I'll be thinking about it for the next week…”

Jack stopped talking as she felt  the shaft penetrating her, feeling that painful but sweet sensation of being torn apart but filled at the same time, and how her body clenched around it.

As Kahlee groaned and pressed herself against her, Jack grabbed her head once more and spoke “I want you”

The next hour was a mixture of moans, pulls and presses, of words being uttered in a whirlwind of lust mixed with passion. Of 2 lonely people who found someone special in the most unlikely of places. 

They collapsed onto the bed, Jack spranged on top of Sanders, both letting out deep breaths to calm their heartbeats. The strapon was unbuckled and was dropped to the side of the bed.

“Was that rough enough for you ?” Kahlee asked, a soft smile set on her face as she softly caressed Jack's head. 

The tattooed woman looked up at her and planted a quick kiss on her lips “It was… amazing. For a woman of your age, at least”

“Oh, fuck you” Sanders replied as she gave her a playful push.

“I think you just did” Jack replied as she smiled “So, what happens now? To us ? If there is an “us” to speak of…”

Sanders grabbed Jack’s hand, lifted them and gave them a deep kiss “Just so that it gets stuck in your head. There is an us. You are loved. And at this point, I'd rather get some sleep, cause I am slightly extenuated”

Jack rested her head on the woman's chest, smiling as she listened to her heartbeat return to its normal pace. 

‘You are loved’ She had heard many things during her life, but not that one.

And for once, she was looking forward to see where it would go.

“Next time, I'll be wearing the strapon. Then you'll know the true meaning of extenuated. 

“Oh, I'm counting on it” Kahlee replied before giving her a soft kiss on the head.

Jack closed her eyes, and although she would never say it loudly, she was turning into a sucker for this “romantic shit”.


End file.
